


You are mine.

by Alandria



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alandria/pseuds/Alandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind wears her hair down and Robert is jealous of the sudden attention she's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my LadyRosalind tumblr for an anon who asked for the prompt "You are mine". First smut yadda yadda they frick the end. Enjoy.

Robert felt more than a bit uneasy with Rosalind’s arm hooked in his, while yet another young man attempted to pique her interest. The fourth young man today, to be specific. Rosalind had decided to wear her hair down, and suddenly the entire male population of Columbia was aware that she was a beautiful, smart, and seemingly eligible young woman. Robert didn’t appreciate their advances. Not one bit.

Though so far Rosalind had politely declined all of her suitor’s suggestions, she still… glowed. Rosalind was always fond of compliments of any kind, the sudden influx of them was inflating her ego exponentially, of course. It upset Robert profusely.  Why should these scruffy delinquents be able to make her look so confident, so happy? That was his job, after all.

Robert noticed another lad nervously making his way toward them and decided that their little leisurely stroll had certainly lasted long enough. He turned on his heel, Rosalind chuckling lightly as she followed suit, he headed in the direction of their home at a somewhat brisk pace.

“L-Lady Lutece! Please, hold for but a minute!” Apparently the newest suitor was not so easily dissuaded, Robert grumbled, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest as the pair turned to face their latest interruption. Rosalind simply looked at the boy, an eyebrow slightly raised in questioning. Of course, she already knew what he was going to say, but she humored him regardless.

“I simply wanted to say that you’re looking rather, uh, radiant today, miss. I was wondering if you might want to go do, uh, an activity sometime, perhaps when you have less company. Of course, if you’d rather not that’s entirely fine, but I thought I should at lea-“

“Boy, it really would be in your best interest for you to simply leave now, before embarrassing yourself further.” Robert did not have the patience to listen to this lad ramble any further.

“But, Robert, he’s trying so very hard. It must have taken him quite the lot of courage to approach me with his offer, however lackluster it may be.”

“Regardless, Rosalind, we both know you’re going to turn him down in the end. No need to keep him dangling on a string.”

“Oh, fine, you really are no fun, brother.” She sighed lightly, turning her attention back to the dumbfounded man in question. “Although I appreciate your sweet and _terribly compelling_ offer, I’m afraid I must decline.” Robert had them turned around and headed toward home before the broken boy even had time to formulate a reply.

“That’s quite enough of destroying the dignity of the men of Columbia for one day, don’t you think, dear sister?”

“It will suffice for now, I suppose.” Her confident smirk remained plastered on her face as Robert held the door to their home open for her. Always the gentlemen, of course. Well, until they were alone.

Rosalind gasped lightly as she was pressed to the wall, hands held in place above her head as Robert assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. She writhed underneath him, trying to press herself to him as Robert’s free hand slid down her clothed form until he reached her thigh. He lifted her legs and Rosalind immediately wrapped them around him, slowly grinding against his form as he moved up the stairs to their bedroom.

“You never did handle jealousy very well, dear brother.” She chided him as she made contact with the bed, skirt hiked as she kept her legs wrapped around him while he made short work of her many layers of shirts. She coiled her fingers around his tie, tugging his face to hers so that their lips would clash as Rosalind began to hastily undo the buttons of Robert’s equally bothersome layers. She slid her hands up his bare torso, over his shoulders, and down his back, effectively removing the unbuttoned and offending articles of clothing. Her nails scraped against his back as he kissed down her neck and the valley of her breasts, his hands tracing downward patterns in her flesh.

“I think you take advantage of that fact, _dear sister_.” He laid his head upon her chest as a hand traced her inner thigh, occasionally brushing against her undergarments. Robert loved to listen to her heart accelerate depending on his actions, loved to know he was the cause of her wonderful reactions. Rosalind’s back arched as she bucked towards him, jostling the man on top of her. Oh how she hated to be teased.

He chuckled lightly, lifting himself from her as he slowly removed her skirt, stockings, shoes and undergarments, kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh. He heard a frustrated sigh from above him; he knew he wouldn’t be able to do this to her for much longer, but he loved to make her wait. She pulled his hair, too impatient for his games. He rose slowly, hovering over her as she quickly undid his belt and tossed it to the floor.

“You are mine, you know.” He whispered into her ear as he traced her lower lips, feeling her press into his touch.

“Or are you mine? It gets a bit fuzzy with you and I being one in the same.” She croaked out, her voice unsteady and breathy. She removed his length and guided him inside her, his thumb slowly circling her nub. Rosalind rocked slowly, fingers clenching the blankets beneath her. Robert barely moved at first, and she hated it. For every small thrust she pushed back twice as hard, desperate for him.

“Robert, please!” she begged between small moans, arching into him.

“Only if you say it, Rosalind.” He thrust hard into her once, if only to make her need it more.

“Oh, R-Robert please, as if that’s tru- Aah! truly necessa-ary.” She huffed, grinding her hips against him. Robert placed a hand on her hip, pinning her in place as he pulled out almost completely.

“Rosalind.” His voice was stern and steady, and try as she might to wriggle free of his grasp it was no use. She glared at him as she struggled, eventually huffing in defeat.

“Oh, fine, yes, I am yours. Oh, God, yes, I am yours, all yours, just yours, just please, please, _move_!” He loved to hear her beg, to hear the sultry tones she never used with anyone else, to see the pleading in her eyes that no one else ever would. How could be possibly deny her request, when she asked it so sweetly?

 With that he plunged into her, bucking as fast and hard as she wanted as she writhed and moaned, head thrashing from side to side, her wonderful hair splayed out beneath her. Rosalind was never one to be quiet, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way as she screamed beneath him, one hand pulling at her hair while the other grasped his forearm, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Nonsense mixed with his name spewed from her lips as she arched into him, his thumb flicking her nub as he thrust into her. Never one to simply let him do all the work, Rosalind met his thrusts with all the strength she could muster until Robert moved them, maneuvering them so he sat on the bed, propped against the headboard, with her in his lap.

She lifted herself up and down, Robert’s strong grip on her hips and the thrust of his own assisting her.  He moved a hand from her hip to her spine, making her shiver as he ghosted over the flesh there. She arched, sticking her chest out as her breasts bounced beautifully in front of his. He caught one of her nipples between his lips and sucked and nipped. Rosalind bit her bottom lip as she cried out, barely able to control her body much longer. Her brow furrowed and she ground her hips, that little ball of pressure building quickly.

“Oh, Robert, please, I’m yours, I’m so close, I’m – _please_.” He swallowed her moans and pleading with a kiss as he angled himself to hit the spot she needed to unravel. Rosalind held onto him tightly as her eyes shut and her head rolled back. She came with a drawn out cry of his name, spasming as her muscles clenched uncontrollably, pulling him, too, over the edge with a low moan of her name.

Robert carefully lowered her to the bed and watched her reveling in her afterglow, a small smile on her face as she ran her fingertips up and down her searing flesh. He smiled to himself as he moved their bodies under the blankets, pulling her form to his. He supposed how well they fit together shouldn’t be a surprise. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

“I think I’ll wear my hair down more often.” Rosalind mumbled as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
